The Bracelet Game
by DisneyLover903
Summary: Condor stdios has started playing the Jelly bracelet game. If any of you know how to play, you would know it is not a good game. Will Sonny give into the game? One shot! Just because the characters are Sonny and Tawni does not mean femslash! NO FEMSLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is a oneshot I wrote that was inspired by the jelly bracelet game. I don't play it, (It's a naughty game.) but most teenagers do. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

Condor Studios was acting strange. Each of the girls were wearing different colored jelly bracelets and all the guys were drooling as they passed. Each girl had a different array of colors each symbolizing a naughty act. They all seemed confident in what they were doing, except the "perky ball of sunshine" that every cam to know as Sonny Munroe. She had no idea what was going on. She just thought the bracelets were a new fashion statement that she found adorable. All the girls gave her looks of disgust as all the boys followed her, hoping to snap the bracelets.

Sonny was sitting in the prophouse, staring at her wrists. Chad walked in and sat next to her, unannouced of course.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see your bracelets." he said. Sonny, confused, showed him her wrist. It had all the colors. Yellow, pink, orange, purple, red, green, clear, blue, white, and all of the colors in glittery. "Aren't you easy?" he muttered as he wondered which one to go with.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, just deciding which color I like the best." he said. Chad had memorized the colors and all their meanings. "I'll be nice and go with Orange." He snapped the bracelet.

"Ow!" she yelped in pain. "What was that-" she was cut off with Chads lips on hers. When they broke apart, she she was still confused. "What was that for?" she asked.

"Nothing. I think I'll be doing Glittery Purple later, then maybe Red." he said as he walked out the door, leaving a confused Sonny.

"What the heck?" she whispered under her breath. She stormed out of the prop house and into her dressing room the find Tawni making out with Skylar on the chaise. Tawni broke off and looked at Sonny.

"Hey Sonny." She glanced on Sonny's wrist and gave a look of shock. "Skylar, you need to go." she said as she turned to her former make out buddy.

"But you said we could go Green!" he said.

"Later, now go." she pointed to the door.

"Fine." he said angrily as he slammed the door.

"Since when are you and Skylar going out?" asked Sonny.

"We're not." replied Sonny.

"Then why were you and Skylar making out on the couch?" asked the bubbly brunette.

"Like you don't know." said Tawni holding up Sonny's wrist.

"What they're cute." she defended.

"You can be so cluless sometimes." Tawni took out her phone and pulled up Google. She typed in "jelly bracelet meanings". She pulled up a site with a chart. It had a list of colors and all their meanings. She first looked at orange and understood everything. Then she looked at glittery purple and read and was furious.

"Chad!" she yelled. Glancing over the list she saw what Green was. "Tawni, you were going green?" she asked.

"Yeah, I always recycle." said Tawni.

"Not that green!" Sonny yelled back.

"Oh, yeah." she mumbled, embarressed.

"I can't believe you!" yelled Sonny.

"Well look at you! Your willing to do everything!" she said pointing to Sonny's wrist. Sonny looked down and ripped off all the bracelets. She was not going to let Chad catch her wearing those bracelets.

"Well I didn't know!" she yelled. "You did though!" Tawni retreated to her vanity, embarressed. She grabbed a pair of scissors and cut off all of the bracelets.

"Ok, we are both done with these things." she discarded the remainders of the bracelts in the trash.

"Skylar and Chad will just have to wait." said Sonny. She tried giving Tawni a high-five but it turned into a mess of handshakes. "Good, 2 clean souls in the world. I got to go, my mom and I are going out to dinner tonight. Bye Tawni." said Sonny as she walked out the door. Tawni waved goodbye. When Sonny was gone, Tawni pulled up her sleeve to show that she still had a bracelet on, a clear one.

**AN: I hoped you liked it please review!**


	2. New Story in Fiction Press

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I have disappeared off of the face of the internet to fan fiction, well I was working on something else. I have been working on my original story called "Tales From the Driveway." (Do not bag on the title, as most of you know I am challenged when it comes to naming stories.) Basically its a fiction about a group of teens who live on this street called Champagne Blvd, mainly best friends Erin and Carmen. When a new boy moves down the street, the competition for his heart begins. They face many obstacles, some they almost don't over come. Will their friendship survive? And who will get the guy?**

**Please read it, and review it. You can be harsh, I encourage it. I put the link on my profile to my fiction press account where the story is located. **

**Thanks you guys :) **


End file.
